villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Witches 5
The Witches 5 are five evil witches in the Bureau of Bad Behavior in Sailor Moon S. They serve Doctor Tomoe, and are out to extract Pure Hearts for him. Manga In the manga, the Witches 5 were perfect Daimons created by Professor Tomoe. They took orders from Magus Kaorinite and posed as students in Mugen Academy. They were also the administrative heads of their respective class: Eugeal of Etiquette and Philosophy, Mimet of Performing Arts, Byruit of Science, Telulu of Physical Education, and Cyprin of Witch Training. They were each assigned to collect Hoste (or souls) and use their bodies as vessels for Daimon eggs. They only made brief appearances in the manga. After their deaths, Kaorinite resurrects them and they capture the Inner Senshi, until Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Pluto destroy them. In the manga, all of them displayed the Death Busters symbol (a black star) on their foreheads. Anime Eugeal was the first to go on a mission. The other four were shadowed. Eugeal drove a car and used a gun to extract her targets' Pure Hearts herself, and send a Daimon Heart Snatcher in a box to deal with the Sailor Scouts whenever they tried to stop her. She usually attacked with a flamethrower. She nearly got the Purity Chalice once it awakened, but Sailor Moon got it first and used it to defeat her. She drove away in her car, but as Mimet put acid snails in her car to dissolve the brakes, Eugeal fatally crashed over the edge of a cliff. Mimet was the next to go on a mission. She would always target well-known young men, and send Daimons kept in a briefcase to suck out the targets' Pure Hearts through their mouths. She attacked by shooting a star beam from her staff that would disorient the victim. After seven failures, Doctor Tomoe decided to give the next job to Telulu, but Mimet tried to trick Telulu and took the job anyway. Telulu figured her out, though. After Mimet's monster was destroyed, she entered Eugeal's enlarging machine to increase her size and power, but Telulu got her revenge by pulling the plug on her, trapping her inside it forever, and she fell into nothingness. Each of the remaining witches only lasted a single episode against the Sailor Scouts. Telulu was the third to go on a mission. She opened a plant shop and created plants called Venus Heart Traps that would steal a person's Pure Heart. She attacked by extending vines from her hands and electrocuting her victims with them. Once Sailor Moon destroyed all but one of her plants, she injected the last plant to turn it into Big Bertha, a plant monster. However, Tuxedo Mask shattered Telulu's containment device for Pure Hearts, scattering them around her and subsequently turning Big Bertha against her in pursuit of the hearts. When Telulu electrocuted Big Bertha, she selfdestructed, killing them both. Byruit was the fourth to go on a mission. At the academy that Sailor Mercury attended, she used her master computer, Nano, to suck the exam takers' Pure Hearts out through their computers. She was also armed with a nanocuff that shot a ray of nanomachines (Mosaic Energy Blaster) to slowly dissolve her opponents, only leaving their Pure Hearts (if they had one). However, Sailor Moon damaged her nanocuff, causing the nano ray to backfire on her and dissolve her instead, destroying Nano and releasing the Pure Hearts. Cyprin, the strongest of the witches, was the fifth to go on a mission. She shares her mind and body with Petirol, and they attack with energy beams from their staffs. They used a statue of Mistress 9 to extract the Pure Hearts of the students at Mugen School. The Sailor Scouts fought them, and though they proved to be extremely formidable, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter tricked them into blasting each other, destroying them both. ''Sailor Moon Crystal'' After the Sailor Senshi destroyed the first Daimon they encountered, Kaorinite called a meeting with the Witches 5 and commanded them to destroy the Senshi. She promised that whoever succeeded in vanquishing the Senshi would be raised to her level of Magus, which would allow them to use the Taioron Crystal and converse with Pharaoh 90. Eugeal made the first move by infecting a cat with a Daimon egg, turning it into a Daimon. She and the other witches overlooked the battle between the Senshi and the Daimon, and vanished once the Daimon was destroyed. One by one, each of the Witches 5 was sent to collect souls for Pharaoh 90 and each one perished by the Senshi. After they were all killed, Mistress 9 awakened shortly after and ordered Kaorinite to deal with the Senshi once and for all. Kaorinite used her magic to revive the Witches 5 and once the Inner Senshi entered Mugen Academy, each of them were captured by a Witch through using their desires to cause them to submit. Sailor Moon was the only Senshi left able to resist the mind manipulations, but she had to face off against the entire Witches 5 alone. The Witches 5 were able to subdue her, but the Outer Senshi were able to break into Mugen Academy, destroying the Witches 5 for good, and free Sailor Moon and the Inner Senshi. Members *Eugeal *Mimet *Telulu *Byruit *Cyprin Trivia *Comically, after Eudial's death, a poster is put up near the end of the writing so it says "Witches 4". After Mimete's death, another poster is put up to make it read "Witches 3", and so forth. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Magic Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Sailor Moon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minion Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Category:Collector of Souls Category:Dissolved Organizations